1. Field
The disclosure relates to a technology for controlling storage systems, and in particular to a technology for rules-based zoning of a storage networking switch.
2. Background
A fibre channel network makes use of zoning to restrict communication between devices. This is typically done with the switch hardware that comprises the network infrastructure, or fabric.
The basics of fabric zoning in a fibre channel network are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,919, entitled “Method and system for creating and implementing zones within a fibre channel system”.